conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Washingtonian Navy
The Washingtonian Navy (WNV) is the second largest and naval branch of the Washingtonian Armed Forces, the others being the Army and Air Force. The Navy was established in 1863, before which the small flotilla of mostly transportation vessels remained under the firm control of the then-decentralized Army. In 1863, when King George III signed off on General Mark Boyd's plan to modernize and "weaponize" an effective naval force, the "Army Naval Forces" came into being. It remained under effective Army custody thereafter, however the Navy officially became a fully independent force in 1908 when then Acting President General Abraham Quincy signed the Navy Decree. The flotilla of the Navy consists of twelve capital ships (including four submarines) and several smaller craft, around 4,000 combatant personnel and a further 3,000 civilian personnel (most of whom work for the Defense Ministry). The aircraft carrier WNS Beauchemin is the flagship of the Navy and previously belonged to the British Navy as the HMS Invincible. She was acquired as part of a larger armament procurement transaction in mid-2005, and subsequently underwent extensive modernization and refurbishment. The Navy owns multiple jet aircraft, all of which are stationed on the Beauchemin. The Air Force is responsible for land-based military aircraft. Today, the Navy mostly handles Washingtonia's coast guard law enforcement needs, and occasionally deploys on goodwill tours and peacekeeping operations along the African West Coast. The Navy is organized into two fleets and one further group assigned to protect the capital Foundersville. The entire force is commanded by the Commanding Admiral, currently Adm. Rhys Barby. Organization See also: List of senior officers of the Washingtonian Armed Forces Structure Administrative formations The Navy consists of several administrative and support formations (i.e. not combat divisions) with various functions. These formations can be led by a commissioned officer of any rank, and is appointed by the Commanding Admiral in consultation with the Minister of Defense. Coast Guard Operations and Reserves (CGOR) The CGOR is responsible for ensuring the readiness and scheduling of the Navy's reserve component as well as its law enforcement responsibilities. The CGOR is for all intents and purposes the main functioning organ of the Navy during peacetime, as it directs the combatant formations on their coast guard duties. The commander of the CGOR is currently Commander Duncan of the House of Concord. The CGOR is based at the Naval Headquarters in Foundersville. Naval Installations and Support (NVINS) NVINS manages all the Navy's installations, facilities and provides support services at those facilities. Commander Charlie Nolin is the current head of NVINS, which is based at the Naval Headquarters in Foundersville. Naval Training (NVTRAIN) NVTRAIN is responsible for the training and education of all Navy personnel. It runs the Naval Academy at the Military College of Washingtonia, which is a Defense Ministry facility. The current commander of NVTRAIN is Lieutenant Commander Robert Oakley. Naval Training is based at the Naval Headquarters. Naval Intelligence (NVINTEL) Naval Intelligence is the Navy's component of the King's Loyal Directorate for Military Intelligence (DMI), and is based at that agency's headquarters in downtown Foundersville. NVINTEL is currently under the command of Commander Jamie Griffes. Combatant formations Installations *'Naval Headquarters': The Naval Headquarters (NHQ) is located in Kingsgrove, Foundersville, and is the administrative hub of naval affairs. NHQ houses the offices of the Commanding Admiral and the administrative formations of the Navy. It is located 2 km from NS Foundersville. *'Naval Station Foundersville': NS Foundersville is attached to the Port of Foundersville, and is host to the Capital Group fleet assigned to protect the capital city. *'Naval Base Landing': NB Landing is located near Landing in North Island, and houses the Northern Fleet. *'Naval Base Dandridge': NB Dandridge is the largest naval installation in Washingtonia, and is home to the Southern Fleet, which is also the largest combat formation in the Navy. It is located is attached to the Port of Dandridge. Ranks Non-commissioned officers Commissioned officers The ranks Vice Admiral, Rear Admiral and Fleet Captain are currently inactive due to the relatively small size of the Navy and little need for many senior officers. Equipment Active ships Aircraft *15 Sea Harrier FA2 - carrier-based jump-jet *9 Eurocopter Fennec - multipurpose helicopter See also *King's Loyal Washingtonian Armed Forces *Washingtonian Ministry of Defense Category:Kingdom of Washingtonia